


A Fool For You

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: The six times Chanyeol was joking and the one time he wasn't.





	A Fool For You

April 1, 2019  
  
06:14 A.M.  
  
Chanyeol woke up with a jolt, silencing his alarm clock with practiced precision; read: a well-placed jab on the poor piece of electronic. He yawned and immediately looked towards the bed across his own, out of habit, not even surprised that it was empty and the sheets were all tucked in neatly. He looked at the calendar on the wall and smiled at the display.

 _Today is going to be fun,_ he thought. He simply stood up and made his way to the kitchen, knowing fully well that he would find what he was looking for in there.

“Morning,” Chanyeol greeted his roommate who was lounging on one of the chairs around the dining table.

“Oh. You’re awake! Hi, Yeol,” Baekhyun chirped, munching on his cereal in a way that made his cheeks puff out, Chanyeol mentally gushing at the cute sight.

“Did you have lucky charms for breakfast?” Chanyeol asked all of a sudden, pausing mid-stance as he fished for his own bowl from a cupboard.

“Eh?” Baekhyun replied as he stopped chewing half-way through his toast.

“Because you look magically delicious!” Chanyeol singsonged, bouncing on the balls of his feet by the sink.

“You’re weird, Yeol,” Baekhyun pointed out, the megawatt smile on the giants face falling almost immediately.

“I-I am not! You’re the weird one for not getting my sense of humor. It’s April Fools’ Day, Baek. You’re no fun!” Chanyeol flailed his arms defensively, a hint of pink staining his cheeks as he protested.

“Whatever you say, Yeol. Whatever you say,” Baekhyun chuckled as he stood up and walked towards the younger, trapping Chanyeol between him and the kitchen counter.

Chanyeol closed his eyes as Baekhyun edged in closer, feeling hot all of a sudden. He vaguely registered the tinkling of metal against metal before the hot breath on his cheek was gone. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was Baekhyun’s retreating figure. He turned his attention to the sink wherein Baekhyun’s used bowl and utensils were now placed, staring up at him mockingly.

Just _, damn._  
  
08:27 A.M.

Chanyeol soon followed Baekhyun into their room where they fell into a comfortable silence — the elder fiddling with his phone while Chanyeol played some games on his own. A little over an hour had passed when Chanyeol broke the silence.

“Crap. Something’s wrong with my phone,” Chanyeol cursed from the other side of the room, effectively gaining the attention of his roommate.

“Oh Really? Why’s that?” Baekhyun turned a curious eye to the other.

“It’s just that... your number’s not in it,” Chanyeol grinned sheepishly when Baekhyun’s eyebrows threatened to disappear behind his bangs, staring at the younger in disbelief.

Baekhyun rummaged through his pocket for his very own phone and punched a few keys, standing up as he made his way to Chanyeol’s bed. Chanyeol’s phone was yanked out of his hand as it blared Chen’s new song, _Beautiful Goodbye._

“But it is, Yeol,” Baekhyun said, showing the phone screen to Chanyeol which indeed, displayed **“Baekhyunee :3”** and said man’s phone number.

“Of course it is! Gotcha! Happy April Fools’ Day, Baek!” Chanyeol smiled his derpy smile, said smile being wiped off his face as Baekhyun hurled the nearest pillow he could reach towards him.

10:05 A.M.

Chanyeol kept silent after he got ‘beaten up’, but not for long. He just couldn’t help himself when he saw that Baekhyun was playing with Mongryeong, an adorable smile painted on his face.

“Baek, do you know karate?” Chanyeol made his way towards Baekhyun, Mongryeong immediately jumping onto his open arms.

“Uh. I’m more well-versed in Hapkido. You know that. Why?” Baekhyun replied, now engrossed with combing Toben’s fur.

“Because your body's kickin’!” Chanyeol laughed.

“Actually, I do. It’s not that different from Hapkido. Here, let me show you a sample,” Chanyeol’s laugh turned into a yelp when Baekhyun’s leg came out of nowhere to kick his own, knocking off his balance that he fell to the floor with a thud.

“You really are no fun!” Chanyeol groaned as he nursed his stinging back.

  
11:27 A.M.

After Baekhyun kicked Chanyeol, the latter accused him of _child_ abuse and demanded that he take care of his aching body. The elder merely scoffed but complied anyway, seating Chanyeol on the living room couch and dumping an ice bag on his back. He turned on the television and decided to watch whatever was airing at the time, smiling as he saw that it was a rerun of Scarlet Heart. He had taken a particular liking to said drama when Chanyeol had told him that he looked like the tenth prince, which was why he watched every episode religiously. Seeing it again was all too nostalgic for him.

“Baek. I wish you were DSL,” Chanyeol started, the other man on the other side of the couch merely rolling his eyes at him.

“Save the geek talk for your study group. What do you want?” Baekhyun muttered lazily, not taking his eyes off the TV screen where Prince Wang Eun was wrestling with Hae Soo.

“Nothing. I just wanted to get high-speed access,” Chanyeol smirked at the visible blush that crept up the smaller’s cheeks.

“Yeah, whatever. Happy April Fools’ Day, Yeol,” Baekhyun indulged his roommate, wondering why the room suddenly felt a tad bit hotter.

12:35 P.M.

After watching the entire episode, Chanyeol announced that he was hungry and demanded, _yet again_ , for Baekhyun to treat him to lunch so as to make up for the "pain" he inflicted on him. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and picked his wallet up from the coffee table, already making his way out through the front door with the pouting giant tailing after him. They somehow ended up in a restobar two blocks from their dorm, as the place was well-known for their steaks which Chanyeol claimed that he hadn’t eaten in _ages._

“If this bar is a meat market, you must be the prime rib,” Chanyeol announced as soon as they stepped onto the threshold, the lone bartender eyeing him with contained curiosity.

Baekhyun, however, was having none of it. “Are you saying that I’m fat!?”

“O-Of course not! I was merely pointing out that if you were to be a delicacy, you’d be the most sumptuous one!” Chanyeol said defensively, eyes growing wide when he saw Baekhyun’s nose flare.

“And the one with the most fat content!” Baekhyun was unrelenting as he edged in closer to the cowering giant, his hands balling into fists.

“Don’t be mad, Baek! I’ll pay!” Chanyeol blurted out in his panic, only to be shocked when Baekhyun suddenly burst out laughing.

“Did you see the look on your face!? Damn, I should’ve snapped a photo of it!” Baekhyun clutched at his stomach as he continued to guffaw. “Happy April Fools’ Day, Yeol! But you _are_ paying. Waiter… What’s the most expensive meal here?”

Chanyeol could only facepalm as Baekhyun ordered plate-after-plate of whatever viand he wanted, topping it off with the most expensive bottle of wine just to spite Chanyeol even if he didn’t drink. Still, he thought that Baekhyun’s wink towards him as he finished ordering was at least a consolation for the thousands of won he was about to lose.

02:46 P.M.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol later found out, had ordered half-a-dozen plates of food. And not being one, _or two,_ to waste good food, both ended up finishing every bite. They ate until they felt like throwing up, still not giving up when Chanyeol already had to run to the bathroom twice. It was a good two hours before they finished everything, deciding to just bring the bottle of wine home due to the lack of space in their stomachs.

“If I followed you home, would you keep me?” Chanyeol said as they turned at an intersection, barely noticing the way Baekhyun halted in his steps before he continued walking.

“Silly, Yeol. I wouldn’t really have a choice, would I? It’s not like I could kick you out of our dorm without my mom throwing a fit. She’s very protective of his favorite, perfect godchild. You know that. I'm positive she loves you more than me,” Baekhyun answered in a serious tone.

Chanyeol felt a little guilty as he saw the melancholic look on his companion’s face. Now that totally backfired. “Hey, Baek. I didn’t mean it like that. It was just a—”

“Yeah. A joke. Everything's just a damn joke to you, isn't it? I get it. Happy April Fools’ Day, Yeol.”

Needless to say, the rest of the walk home was spent in silence.

07:07 P.M.

Chanyeol still felt guilty about the sudden change in Baekhyun’s mood because of what he said, so he decided to keep his distance as soon as they arrived at their dorm. Baekhyun immediately went straight to their bedroom and snapped the door shut behind him, the younger getting the implication and settling for lounging on the couch with his trusty acoustic guitar as his lone company. He didn’t notice that he had dozed off. It was already dark when he woke up, suddenly becoming aware of the warm pair of arms that was draped over his waist.

He slowly turned his head to the side, only to be greeted by a familiar mop of blond hair. The sweet scent of strawberries invaded his nostrils as he nuzzled closer to the source of the comforting smell, surprised when the other stirred and looked up from where his face was buried on the crook of his neck.

Chanyeol froze as he felt Baekhyun’s breath on his face, their lips merely inches away from touching. He could feel his heartbeat rapidly increase at the close proximity, suddenly aware of how Baekhyun’s body was pressed flush against his side, as if they were puzzle pieces that completed each other.

“Can I have directions?” Chanyeol whispered the first thing that entered his mind.

"To where?" Baekhyun whispered back, unconsciously edging in a little closer.

“To your heart,” Chanyeol muttered before he closed the gap between their lips, the elder responding almost immediately to the kiss.

Baekhyun’s fingers made their way to thread in Chanyeol’s brown locks as he moved to straddle the younger, the giant snaking his arms around the former’s waist to bring him closer as they kissed the living daylights out of each other.

“Well, sorry to break it to you, but you're five years too late to the party. You've already found your way there on your own several years ago. So, I wish that wasn’t another one of your silly jokes,” Baekhyun said as soon as they broke apart for much needed air, eyes hazy as he looked down on Chanyeol.

“Of course not. I meant it. In case the fact that I've been following you around like a puppy on a leash for the past sixteen years wasn't enough to make it obvious how whipped I am for you, please do know that I love you, Baek. I'm madly, deeply, irrevocably in love with you. Always have been, always will be," Chanyeol huffed, emotions in a disarray, still not quite able to recover from the realization that he had been playing himself into believing that his pining for Baekhyun had been one-sided when all he really needed to was to be honest to him, as honest as he is now.

Baekhyun's eyes were glassy, the sincerity in Chanyeol's words reaching his very core. But he was Byun Baekhyun and he did not do 'emotional'. Instead, a mischievous glint flashed over his face as he smoothened the scowl that had formed on Chanyeol's forehead with dainty fingers.

“Good.” Baekhyun said as he pecked the giant's nose, lips trailing towards Chanyeol's left ear and nibbling the lobe as he whispered:  “I have E=mc2 tattooed on my ass. Wanna see?”

Chanyeol's initial fluster gave way to a smirk when he felt something very solid brush against his thigh. Knowing that he wasn't the only one — that he had _this_ effect on Baekhyun too, made his heart swell with joy, nerve endings suddenly on fire as he urgently stood up, bringing Baekhyun with him as he made his way into their room.

11:11 P.M.

After a couple rounds or more of steamy sex, Chanyeol slumped beside Baekhyun, thoroughly spent. He gazed at his side and was amused to see that Baekhyun was already snoozing away. He playfully nudged Baekhyun’s rotund cheeks and smiled when the latter scrunched his face up. He nuzzled the side of Baekhyun’s face and pecked the mole above his lip before he let himself drift off to dreamland as well, a last thought running on his head: ”The tattoo was so not E=mc2!”

Chanyeol can’t believe he fell for it — but he regrets nothing. April fools’ day or not, he has always been a fool in love with Baekhyun even before he realized what love was. That Baekhyun loved him too was just the icing on the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Happy April Fools' Day everyone!  
> \- Chen's song!!! 'Nuff said <333  
> \- A short one just for the sake of celebrating the start of this wonderful month for EXO-Ls and my son Sehunnie's birth month. LMK what you think uwu  
> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors and whatnot are part and parcel of my existence yakno the drill TYVM.


End file.
